Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-25818071-20141219062610
I have something to say but its not bad, it was something I was thinking about when I was coming home from the Aston Martin dealership (I got a Vanquish S Mansory on 28's btw) & here are my thoughts. 1. in the texts Zoe got the person said they would tell everyone. by tell do they mean make changes to the site? make a shaming site? or do they text & email with or without a link? an do they have pictures or video or other attachments? an is there a possibility they have the nude pic with her face in it? I thought about that cus maybe words may not be enough idk. they could be since technically it was her idea to make the app. and will anyone see the account money she made an will the blackmailer hack it an take the money? I don't think so an if they did then wow. they already somehow did what I didn't think was possible, they would have to have screenshots of the app or have a damn great memory to make the site exactly like the app. an for everyone in the school to know about it. a shaming site is possible unless they rig the site to only show Zoe's pic and info. the only other thing I can thing of is when they send the message will they word it to make it seem like she sent it? if they did then WOW! that's some Scorpion type level stuff. 2. people say she's not leaving but in the line of events - the doll, texts that stopped when the website got up unless they text her during or after the assembly.. Why the hell would Zoe want to stay? really think about that. if this person or people put this out there (with or without a pic) but with the accurate information (she cant lie an say she did nothing), why would she stay? its not like the Luke episode where her fiends an more stand by her side. when people find this out she will be getting -> dirty looks, paper thrown, locker writings an people will talk an blog about it. just imagine what everyone would say when they see it. an she better hope it don't happen before the bell rings. being in the hallway for that is hell. I'm trying to tell you that staying if this does happen before the last commercial is not a logical choice. the credits come which means the 1st & last plot details come then. I think the person or people doing this to her will come forth after they send it. point is give me reason why she would or should stay! everyone will know, which (if he doesn't find out in the HxV ending) that its her. that would happen no matter what. so what's the point f her staying. to be shamed an bullied by everyone. she didn't want people to think badly of her. but this is anew level. an lets not even think about what Imogen & Miles would do. everyone would see what she did an talk about her, blog about it an it only takes 1 person to tell Sim or the police. so if over 1000 students got the same text or email what would the effect be before the commercial? an how do you think she would feel? what kind of state would she be in? a BAD one. you saw how she hopped on drugs when she thought she was losing the trail. this could be worse, an when the people come up to her to tell her why they blackmailed her.. its gone be devastating. I bet its a friend or someone she hurt badly. their trying to make her see how they felt. but what goes around comes around. there's always consequences for her actions. the longer you avoid it the worse it is. now I don't want her to hurt herself but its gone get bad if the person sends this. an to come up to her after the effect. how would you feel if this went out to everyone (over a thousand students excluding staff)? an how would you feel and what would you say when the person or people tell her why they did this? don't forget we still haven't heard Chewie say "I gotta Protect Frankie". but in a way guys go through great lengths to protect their woman. anyways do this.. put yourself in Zoe's shoes. your getting Blackmailed but you don't know who, they want you to quit but you wont, Jack reminds you of the trouble.. then the app you thought your Goth geek closed is turned into a site for everyone an everyone has seen it including the girlfriend of 1 of your cheerleaders. now if the principle found out it was you at the end of the HxV episode how would you feel in his office? what would you do? also if he didn't find out then.. how would you feel if this person or people sent your bad "things" to the entire school (excluding staff)? an you go out in the hallway an everyone knows what you did an someone tells Sim, keep in mind Drew, Becky & Imogen, Miles, Maya & Tristan have seen this. how would you feel and what would you do (before or after the blackmailer came up an told you why they did this)? would you want to stay in that school after everyone found out about your illegal activity? or would you take the punishment an go to a new school where no one knows about what you did? I just think her staying seems odd cus of what might happen, an during every block they start new like nothing happened. this aint a fairytale. do you really honestly expect she would stay after this an come to school for the June block an act like nothing happened? do you think people would forgive & forget an that no adults would find out? its not that simple. its not like a Disney show where everyone's good at the end. the theme is Life Can Change Forever an Drew, Clare & Zoe have the biggest life changes. its sad this might happen to her either in HxV or sometimes in F1 or F2. she had a harder time in school than most. being kicked of a show, kicking a drug habit, making/fighting with friends then the assault.. an now this. their putting her through a lot. but it makes you think about choices. you make choices an the outcome depends on what choice you make. you can see she's angry an sad about someone finding out. but staying would make it too hard on her. we don't want another drug repeat an I don't wanna see it either. this is what Zoe's life would be like if the person sent this an came up to her later-> all broken down with no possibility of being fixed. (not without lots of therapy an rehab) http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr175/FZP2009/Hardships_by_K_Bugg_zps922990f5.jpg